


Breaking Bones like Habits

by LittleWriterWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blind Character, Christmas Dinner, Daddy Kink, Deucalion is not good with feelings, Deucalion-centric, Domestic, Everyone Is Alive, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Good Deucalion, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack, Stiles is Alpha Bait, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stilinski Family Feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterWitch/pseuds/LittleWriterWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on everything, Stiles would say that their relationship is sort of like <i>Two and a Half Men</i>.</p>
<p>Except, he isn't Charlie Sheen, and Deucalion is a werewolf. Also, there's no little boy running around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost completely au. Stiles ends up going away for college, a good hundred miles or so away from Beacon Hills. However, rather than staying at one of the dorms (which is extremely expensive, mind you -- really, he doesn't want to have to sell his kidney just to have a place to stay), he decides to look into renting a room out of someone's home. He finds an ad for a room for rent out of an apartment complex not far from the college. The ad is simplistic enough, finely worded, and clear cut. He expects a dad or something, someone who needs the money. He is so completely and utterly wrong. (Though, under certain circumstances, he would not mind calling his new landlord "Daddy".)
> 
> Enter Deucalion, who is putting up the spare room for rent under the demand of Kali and her mate Julia. A blind man, living alone in the city? He needs to have someone around, if only for company, they say. After many talks, he finally puts up an ad. At first, he doesn't expect much. Someone he could scare aware if he finds that he doesn't want their company after all. Yet, the little thing that shows up at his door, smelling like energy and his own semen and with a heartbeat as quick as a rabbit's, is far from what the Alpha expected.
> 
> This work is ficlets pertaining to this au. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I am doing.
> 
> This work is unbeataed. All mistakes are my own. Happy holidays!

Stiles is the one that insists on labeling everything in the house with braille. Deucalion is rather thoroughly amused.

“You do realize I can _smell_ what is in those cans? I don’t need a label,” he says when Stiles starts emptying his cabinets one by one.

“Just let me do the thing.”

\--

Deucalion is not fond of when Stiles comes home smelling like other people. He just wants to pull the boy close and rub his scent all over him. It makes the alpha’s skin itch, knowing someone was close to his boy.

And to Deucalion, the term is that simple. Stiles is his, in almost every right known by wolves. It makes so much _sense_ to the primal parts of his mind. The boy—the sharp, brilliant, beautiful boy—is his already. Stiles eats his food, sleeps under his roof, curls up in his scent every single day. Stiles insists on doing the cooking and the laundry. Deucalion has opened parts of himself up to this delicate little thing than he has to some of his own pack members.

If the boy is not nearly his mate already, Deucalion is not sure what he is.

Yet, it is this thought that makes him want things he should not.

Stiles tries so very hard to be quiet during his “Stiles Time™.” Deucalion can still hear him. The little whimpers, the labored breaths, the soft and slick slap of skin on skin. He can smell the arousal from all the way in his study, pungent in the air like petrichor.

Deucalion has never truly brought the fact that he knows up to Stiles. Rather, he keeps it his own little secret, peeking on the boy through walls late at night when he is meant to be sleeping.

The things that Deucalion wants are far from tasty—but then again, he has never claimed to be a good man.

He wants to bend the boy over and _take_. Make Stiles beg and scream and writher under his touch. Make him whimper, whisper out a choked sob for Daddy, for Deucalion, to touch him. His teeth itch to bite, to sink into the boy’s flesh and claim.

It only gets worse when Deucalion meets firsthand who is responsible for the strange scent that Stiles brings home.

Peter Hale. Beta. A few years younger than Deucalion himself, with a voice like honey and a scent like pine. Respectful enough, and careful not to challenge an Alpha in his own home.

Deucalion can hear them from his bedroom.

He has to listen to Stiles’ little whimpers and moans, accompanied by Peter’s throaty growls. The slap of skin on skin, the creaking of a bedframe that was not built for the treatment it is currently receiving. The filth that Peter growls against his boy’s flesh.

Were Deucalion a man of less control, he would have already rend Peter in half before taking Stiles in a pool of his dead suitor’s blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! :D
> 
> My gift to you all is 1.5k of crack.

As it would turn out, Stiles is very… festive when it comes to Christmas.

Deucalion comes home one evening to find the house smelling like something out of a Starbucks – cordiality and spice and mainly pine. He can hear the quick pace of Stiles’ heart, can smell his excitement from the doorway. 

His boy is awfully giddy.

And the scent of Stiles’ excitement seems to increase tenfold when he approaches Deucalion. He grabs the Alpha’s hand, almost bouncing on his feet as he leads the latter to the little Christmas tree he has set up.

Deucalion runs his fingers over the needles of the tree—a tiny potted evergreen on a coffee table, decorated with web-like tinsel and small bauble ornaments. He smiles when he feel a small wolf ornament, chuckling as he runs his fingertips around the cool metal.

Stiles is nearly, very literally bouncing next to him, explaining in length about the care of potted trees. How much light it needs, what type of fertilizer he bought for it. They will be able to keep it for next year, even. Deucalion listens, nodding his head gently as Stiles tacks on fact after fact, all the while wearing a small smile and enjoying the warmth in his chest.

He had never been one for the holidays. As the leader of an Alpha Pack, he could easily say that the members were fairly independent. The closest thing to a celebration of any holiday was when Kali and Julia had invited him over once for an Easter dinner. But now, in his home with a little human so excited about Christmas, he can see the allure.

Stiles has even put up stockings for members of the pack, names written on soft faux fur in three-dimensional paint. “I may have gone a little overboard,” he says, voice sheepish, and Deucalion can hear the smile in his voice.

“It’s perfect,” the Alpha, reaching out to clasp the human’s shoulder. “I like it.”

\---

Deucalion is well aware that Stiles wishes he could be spending the holidays with his father. Apparently there is no one for him to go home to, what with his friends and family being spread out on winter vacations.

There is a hint of sadness in the boy’s scent when they talk about it over breakfast, when he talks of his mother. 

“Christmas was always mom’s favorite holiday.” There is a tightness in his voice, followed by a short swallow. “We would always invite a few of the neighbors over, before she got sick. Some of my best memories of her are from this time of year. We would always bake sugar cookies for Santa, and I would help her with the tree. She was so happy then.”

“She would be proud of you, Stiles,” Deucalion says softly, reaching over to rest his hand on the shivering human. “She would be happy to see you like you are now. You’ve grown into a wonderful young man.”

He hears a sniffle, feels the slight shake of the boy’s shoulders. “I’m glad I have you, Duke.”

\---

The Pack dinner is also completely Stiles’ idea.

Cue a day dedicated to preparation, with Stiles fluttering about with one task or another. He breaks out his mother’s recipes, along with ingredients spread all over the kitchen counter. Deucalion does his best to help, but he ends up mainly as the taste-tester.

He cannot say that he can complain, especially when Stiles cooks so well.

Kali and Julia are the first ones to arrive, hand in hand with a pumpkin pie and a few presents. Stiles makes a joke about mistletoe poisoning that does not go unnoticed, but makes Julia laugh nonetheless.

Ennis comes next with Aiden, claiming that the other twin will be along shortly. They proceed to tease Deucalion about the Santa hat that Stiles forced him to wear.

Stiles stops reminds them that their Alpha would make the fiercest Santa ever. He goes into a rant, and true to his nature, he exclaims, “Who needs Krampus when you have a grumpy Alpha Werewolf Daddy?” 

The silence that follows the statement is nearly palpable, the only sound really being the pounding of the boy’s heart. Stiles smells of equal parts embarrassment, anxiety, and arousal.

It can be said that Ethan has never had better timing than at that moment, giving Stiles the chance to run away from the uproar of laughter in the kitchen. As it would turn out, Ethan’s boyfriend went to school with Stiles, and Danny’s arrival is more than enough to change the subject.

Dinner goes along well without much difficulty—that is, if you can call burnt dressing a  _ difficulty _ , because the twins certainly do not. The conversation is warm, and the food sits in their stomachs like a well-earned kill. The air is light with joy, in a way that the pack has never truly had before.

Stories are passed arounds, smiles wide over wolfish faces. Tales of love and battle and loss are spun during the hours. Stiles is nearly mortified with Danny tells the pack of how he nearly blew up his Chemistry class in high school.

Gifts are given in the sitting room, passed around from person to person. All of the ones that Stiles wrapped are labeled with braille, unsurprisingly.

Kali receives a new set of knives on behalf of the twins—more for show than anything else, because the only thing Kali really needs are her claws—and a certificate for a free spa getaway for her and Julia from Deucalion. Stiles completely picked it out, and Deucalion is not scared to say as much.

Julia gets an Amazon gift card from Stiles, because “What are you supposed to buy a powerful druid?”

Ennis gets a yearly prescription to  _ Men’s Health _ magazine, courtesy of Stiles. The twins and Kali pitched in the get him a new punching bag for his apartment, which is supposedly one reason why Ethan and Danny were late.

The twins share presents. The have a “get along shirt” from Stiles, and matching gift cards from Kali and Julia. Danny whispers something in Ethan’s ear about a  _ special present _ later on. No one really needed to hear that; however, even Stiles with his human hearing managed to pick it up.

Deucalion is a bit surprised when he opens the box that Stiles hands him. He partly did not expect a gift, and he currently does not know what it is that he was given. He runs his fingers over the edges, feeling the smooth edges and sleek planes. Stiles soon explains about the Kindle Fire, and how he has hooked it up to a braille display. “You can catch up on some of the recent literature,” he explains, bouncing his knees slightly next to the werewolf on the sofa. “I’ve already downloaded the entire  _ Harry Potter _ and  _ Hunger Games _ series. I was tempted to download  _ Fifty Shades _ , but that would just be cruel and unusual punishment.”

Stiles is just as shocked when he receives gifts from the pack. It seems to dawn on him then that he has been accepted by the Alphas. He is just as much pack as they are. Kali and Ennis give him a beginner’s set of gloves and an offer to train him how to fight hand-to-hand. Julia hands him a small stack of books—the books that she started with when she began learning magic. She tells him that she see potential in him and offers to teach him what she knows.

If Stiles tears up a little when the twins hand him a gift card to PornHub, no one mentions it.

The night draws on into the wee hours, with everyone piled around together in the mirth of their celebration.

When the time comes to leave, and people file out one by one, Aiden calls out, “Have fun with your  _ Alpha Daddy _ , Stiles!”

Stiles nearly slams the door on him, but instead answers with, “So help me, I will rub all of your underwear with wolfsbane!”

When Stiles finally locks the door, he heaves a small sigh and leans into the wood. He smells of nervousness and heat and want. Deucalion stands close, close enough that he can feel the warmth coming from the boy’s skin.

“I never gave you my gift, Stiles.”

The younger’s heart skyrockets, pounding to the tempo of a hummingbird’s wings from within the cage of his ribs. “I… you don’t have to give me anything, Duke…” he whispers, voice a bit rougher.

Deucalion smiles at that, lifting his hand to cup the boy’s cheek. His skin is soft, flush-hot under the Alpha’s touch. “But I want to. Isn’t that what you tell me every time you do something kind for me?”

He slides his thumb up Stiles’ chin, stopping at his trembling lower lip. The sharp intake of breath that accompanies the touch prods at Deucalion’s wolf, making the beast preen just beneath his skin.

The kiss that follows is not sweet or soft. There is not gentleness when Stiles pulls the wolf down by his shoulders, lips and teeth and tongue clashing. Hunger blooms between them, turning their touches ravenous. Stiles’ arms wrap around Deucalion’s neck, his own back pushed up against the door.

They pull away minutes later, breathing heavy and emotions running high.

“Merry Christmas.”


	3. Christmas edits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I meant to make an edit to go with last chapter, but things kind of got out of hand.
> 
> I am starting to think people should take the internet away from me.

  
  



End file.
